1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a lens barrel assembly, and more particularly, to a lens barrel assembly including a shield plate, which operates automatically in linkage with attaching or detaching of the lens barrel assembly to a photographing device for protecting a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
From among photographing devices, such as digital cameras, models to which lens barrel assemblies are detachably attached are widely used. Users of such photographing devices use lens barrel assemblies having various functions according to photographing purposes, and selectively attach lens barrel assemblies required for photographing to the photographing devices or detach lens barrel assemblies from the photographing devices.
A lens barrel assembly includes lens groups, wherein the lens groups should be protected from foreign substances from outside, such as dust. When a protective cover is attached to a front side of a lens barrel assembly toward an object, the influx of foreign substances may be blocked. However, a rear side of the lens barrel assembly to be attached to a photographing device is directly exposed to an outside environment.
Although a protective cover may be attached to the rear side of the lens barrel assembly, the number of protective covers to be handled to use a photographing device increases. Furthermore, a series of operations for attaching a lens barrel assembly, including holding a lens barrel assembly, removing a protective cover, and attaching the lens barrel assembly to a photographing device are complex and require several seconds. Furthermore, even if a protective cover is attached to the rear side of the lens barrel assembly, foreign substances may enter into the lens barrel assembly when the lens barrel assembly is attached to a photographing device in environments with strong winds or a large amount of dust.